


Gdzie się duch ludzki z grzesznej myje pleśni

by carrionofmywaywardson



Series: Purgatory [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Non Porn, czyściec
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedna z wielu rozmów podczas jednej z wielu nocy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gdzie się duch ludzki z grzesznej myje pleśni

**Author's Note:**

> To jest fragment fika "Purgatorium". Wycięłam go z opowiadania, bo mi je niepotrzebnie rozwlekał. Ale szkoda mi to wywalać w ogóle, więc proszę bardzo, oto purgatoryjny drabel. Tytuł zaczerpnęłam z "Boskiej komedii", z części "Czyściec" (duh).

Kiedy Dean się budzi, jest mu cieplej i wygodniej niż wtedy, gdy zamykał oczy. Chwilę zajmuje mu powiązanie wygody z pozycją horyzontalną i czymś trochę miększym od kamienia pod głową. Źródła ciepła nie udaje mu się ustalić, zresztą nie zastanawia się nad nim długo, bo nagle dociera do niego, że tym czymś pod jego głową jest udo Castiela.

\- Co do… - próbuje się zerwać, ale dłoń anioła zasłania mu usta i przyciska go w dół.

\- Ćśśś! – syczy Castiel. – Coś jest na zewnątrz.

Dean zamiera.

Słyszy szuranie, świergotanie i jakiś mokry odgłos i naprawdę ma nadzieję, że to coś nie wlezie do jaskini. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie ma ochoty ani siły walczyć z żadnym mokrym, świergoczącym szuraczem. Także dlatego, że udo Castiela jest cholernie wygodne. No i jest mu ciepło.

Szuranie oddala się i cichnie, ale Cas wciąż trzyma dłoń na ustach Deana. Łowca ma dziecinną ochotę wysunąć język i polizać jej wnętrze, co zwykle zmusza ludzi do cofnięcia ręki, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że w ich przypadku byłoby to co najmniej dwuznaczne. A poza tym Cas prawdopodobnie i tak nie zrozumiałby aluzji.

Kiedy Castiel cofa dłoń, Dean podnosi się niechętnie.

\- Przepraszam. Długo tak leżałem?

Castiel wzrusza ramionami.

\- Kilka godzin. Nie musisz przepraszać, to ja cię tak ułożyłem. Trząsłeś się z zimna pod tą ścianą. I myślę, że powinieneś spróbować zasnąć jeszcze raz, nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

\- Och, wow, Cas, kocham twoje komplementy. A skoro już mowa o zimnie… - Dean spogląda po sobie, bo wciąż jest mu zbyt ciepło jak na środek nocy w mokrej, kamiennej grocie, nawet jeśli od gasnącego ogniska ciągle jeszcze bije żar. Jego ciało od piersi w dół rozmywa się lekko, jakby widział je przez mgłę lub przez grube, ciemne szkło. Łowca otwiera szeroko oczy. – Czy to…

\- Moje skrzydło. Um, fragment mojej postaci, który mógłbyś nazwać skrzydłem.

\- Ale… ja to… czuję – jąka się Dean.

Castiel marszczy brwi.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Chciałem, żeby było ci ciepło.

\- Ale… myślałem, że nie mogę zobaczyć ani poczuć twojej prawdziwej postaci.

\- Zobaczyć nie. To, co widzisz, to tylko sugestia. Ale jak inaczej poruszałbym się po tym czy po twoim świecie, gdybym nie mógł nań oddziaływać?

Dean nie może oderwać wzroku od spowijającego go cienia, po którym przebiegają drobne fale, jak po wodzie, w którą wrzucono kamień. Jedna z tych fal dociera do jego piersi i wnika w nią.

\- Hej! – Łowca podskakuje nerwowo. – Co to ma być? Włożyłeś mi to skrzydło do środka?!

\- Byłeś przemarznięty do kości – odpowiada Castiel spokojnie, jakby fragment jego ciała czy czegoś tam wcale nie znajdował się właśnie wewnątrz Deana.

\- Wyjmij to! Jezu, jeśli znowu będę ci musiał zrobić wykład o przestrzeni osobistej…

\- Nie będziesz musiał. – Castiel zwija skrzydło, nieco urażony. – Lepiej? Twoja męskość nie czuje się już zagrożona?

\- Lepiej – mamrocze Dean, obejmując się ramionami i czując, jak jego, hm, męskość kurczy się z zimna. Bez osłaniającego go skrzydła wilgotne, lodowate powietrze jaskini natychmiast zaczyna kąsać go jak pies z soplami zamiast zębów. – To co to było? To coś na zewnątrz.

\- Poroniec, jak sądzę.

\- Hę?

\- Demon, który przejmuje cielesną powłokę płodu spędzonego przez matkę – wyjaśnia Castiel, wrzucając do ognia kawałek patyka z pojedynczym, smętnym, zasuszonym listkiem na czubku.

\- Ugh – wzdryga się Dean. Co jest z tymi demonicznymi dzieciakami, rany boskie. – Widziałem coś takiego na filmie. Ugh.

Mina Castiela wyraża, że anioł podziela jego zdanie, choć pewnie z innych, bardziej moralnych pobudek.

Dean znów się wzdryga i Castiel w końcu lituje się nad nim i ponownie otacza go skrzydłem, tym razem trzymając je w przyzwoitej odległości od narządów wewnętrznych łowcy. Dean mamrocze coś w podzięce i nie protestuje, gdy skrzydło przyciąga go bliżej Castiela, nawet gdy ich kolana się stykają. Czego się nie robi dla odrobiny ciepła, nie?

\- Hej, Cas?

\- Hm?

Dean przygryza wargę i odzywa się dopiero wtedy, gdy anioł podnosi głowę i patrzy na niego wyczekująco.

\- Um… Jak ty naprawdę wyglądasz?

Castiel zdaje się zaskoczony i, ku zdziwieniu Deana, lekko speszony.

\- Dlaczego pytasz?

Łowca nie ma pojęcia, ale skoro już zapytał, nie zamierza dać się spławić.

\- Bez powodu. Po prostu jestem ciekawy. Bardzo się od nas różnisz? Pamiętam, że Zachariasz wspominał coś o lwich łbach…

\- Wątpię, czy spodobałaby ci się moja prawdziwa postać.

\- Jeśli tylko nie masz macek, to wszystko w porządku. Um – Dean wierci się niespokojnie. – Bo nie masz macek, prawda?

Castiel uśmiecha się lekko i kręci głową.

\- A łeb lwa?

\- Też nie.

\- No dalej, Cas, nie wstydź się. Znasz moje ciało na wylot (Dean rumieni się, gdy dociera do niego, jak brzmią te słowa, ale jest już za późno, żeby je cofnąć), a ja nie wiem o tobie nic poza tym, że świecisz, zamiast krwawić. Czasami. Rzuć mi jakąś kość, Cas.

\- Kość?

\- Znaczy, powiedz mi coś o sobie. Też wyglądasz jak Kate Blanchett?

\- Kto? Dean, ja nie przypominam człowieka. Powinieneś już to wiedzieć. I nie ograniczają mnie żadne ludzkie miary, ani objętości, ani czasu. – Castiel milknie, ale w taki sposób, jakby zamierzał za chwilę coś dodać, więc Dean nie odzywa się.

\- Jestem kolumną światła – mówi w końcu anioł. – Światła i energii. Wiecznie wirującą wokół własnej osi. Mam trzy twarze, sto par oczu i trzy pary skrzydeł. Mój miecz jest częścią mojej postaci, jego utrata jest równoznaczna z otrzymaniem poważnej rany. Gdybym mógł ci się objawić, sięgałbym wysoko ponad szczyty najwyższych znanych ci drzew. Możesz mnie sobie wyobrazić, Dean?

Dean przełyka ślinę.

\- Um, ledwo. Jakim cudem możesz mieć tyle oczu i tylko trzy twarze? Jezu, nie mogę uwierzyć, że właśnie powiedziałem „tylko trzy twarze”.

Castiel parska krótko z rozbawieniem.

\- Nie jestem istotą z twojego świata, Dean. Nie obowiązują mnie prawa waszej anatomii. Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, to większość moich oczu krąży swobodnie wokół mojego ciała. Dzięki temu widzę wszystko, zawsze i wszędzie.

\- Czyli za każdym razem gapisz się na mnie setkami oczu? Cudownie. – Nic dziwnego, że spojrzenie Castiela zdaje się prześwietlać człowieka jak promienie Roentgena. – A skrzydła? Aż trzy pary? Serio, Cas? To nie lekka przesada?

\- Zostałem stworzony, by przemierzać czas i przestrzeń. By docierać dalej, wyżej i głębiej niż jakiekolwiek ziemskie stworzenie. Myślisz, że mógłbym to robić z jedną parą skrzydeł? I nie, to nie są prawdziwe skrzydła, nie takie, jakie malują aniołom na obrazach. To tylko części mojej istoty odpowiedzialne za poruszanie się. Gdybym mógł ci je pokazać, wyglądałyby jak skrzydła, ale w rzeczywistości są formą energii. Nie wiem, jak ci to wytłumaczyć. Twój wzrok i umysł zawsze przekształcą moją prawdziwą postać w coś, co jesteś w stanie zrozumieć.

\- Och. Jesteś jak jedno z tych nieprzetłumaczalnych słów, tak? Tych, co nie mają odpowiednika w żadnym innym języku, więc trzeba przekładać je opisowo albo dać przypis na dole strony?

Anioł patrzy na niego, jakby Dean właśnie wyrecytował mu z pamięci całą Księgę Rodzaju, więc łowca oczywiście czuje lekką irytację.

\- Hej, ja też potrafię wymyślać zgrabne porównania, nawet jeśli nie przeczytałem tylu książek, co Sam i nie mam tylu lat, co ty. Nie musisz patrzeć na mnie jak na idiotę, któremu przypadkiem coś się w końcu udało.

\- Wcale nie… - zaczyna Castiel. Odwraca wzrok. – Czasami mnie zaskakujesz, Dean, ale nigdy nie uważałem cię za mniej inteligentnego od twojego brata. Czy od kogokolwiek innego. I mam wrażenie, że jedyną osobą, która cię nie docenia, jesteś ty sam.

\- Tja, jasne – mamrocze Dean, nieświadomie gniotąc w palcach fragment skrzydła. Dopiero po chwili dociera do niego, co robi. – O cholera, przepraszam – W panice wypuszcza z palców to coś, co w żadnym razie nie przypomina piór. – Myślałem, że to moja koszula.

\- Nie szkodzi.

\- Czyli naprawdę mogę cię poczuć. Znaczy dotknąć.

\- To nie tak, Dean – wzdycha Castiel. – Fali energii nie da się dotknąć i ona też nie dotyka. Po prostu istnieje i działa. Jeśli chcę, żeby było ci ciepło, pozwalam ci to poczuć. Siła sugestii sprawia, że wydaje ci się, iż czujesz też dotyk mojego skrzydła, bo tak działa ludzki umysł. Jeśli jestem w swojej prawdziwej postaci i chcę coś przenieść z miejsca na miejsce, oddziaływuję na ten przedmiot tak, że w efekcie zmienia on swoje położenie.

\- Coś jak telekineza, tak?

\- Niezupełnie. Raczej wykorzystanie faktu, że wszystko, co zostało stworzone przez mojego Ojca, składa się z tych samych cząstek elementarnych, tylko tworzących inne układy. Wystarczy zsynchronizować swoją energię z energią wydzielaną przez dowolny przedmiot lub istotę i można nimi manipulować tak, jak manipuluje się własną postacią.

Dean nie byłby sobą, gdyby w tej chwili nie pomyślał o praktycznym wykorzystaniu takiej umiejętności w łóżku. I nie byłby sobą, gdyby jednocześnie ta umiejętność nie wywołała w nim niepokoju.

\- No nie wiem. To mi brzmi jak kontrola umysłu.

\- Nie mogę kontrolować twojego umysłu, Dean. Na tym polega wasza wolna wola.

\- Nie możesz czy nie potrafisz?

\- Nie mogę, nie potrafię i nie chciałbym. Możesz spać spokojnie.

Dean mamrocze coś pod nosem, wyraźnie nieprzekonany.

\- Mówię poważnie, Dean. Śpij. Musisz odzyskać siły. A może chcesz, żebym ci w tym pomógł?

Zanim Dean ma szansę zaprotestować, dwa palce dotykają jego czoła i wszystko zasnuwa się czarną watą.


End file.
